Lone Wolf
by Scully
Summary: A Garou cub names Kaiya learns of her heritage and undergoes her first Change, discarding her former life for an adventurous one in the Garou society. 2 chapters now & revisions concerning certain logic holes... ;)
1. I'm a WHAT?

Disclaimer: All settings, terms, and characters relating to Werewolf: The Apocalypse are owned by White Wolf (except for my characters, ie: Kaiya and Riva), no copyright infringement is intended, and I'm not making a profit (too bad, huh?). ;)  
  
  
  
My childhood, looking back now, though it may seem traumatic, was pretty normal at the time---I had friends, I had a family, and I was happy with my life. My parents named me Kaiya, the Japanese word for "forgiveness". My mother was Japanese, and my father was of Inuit background. I was about three or four years old when both my parents died in a car accident. I know I was sent to live with my father's parents in Juneau, Alaska, but I really don't remember much else about what happened. I grew up having Grandma and Grandpa as my loving "parents", who were always there to comfort and reassure me. The paternal side of my family has lived in Alaska for generations, and I believe there must be some genetic predisposition towards snow and cold, because I never once regretted living there.  
  
I trudged through knee-deep snowdrifts each morning to reach school, but strangely, I never minded the sting of arctic wind on my face, or the damp snow in my boots. My grandparents would tease me about being some sort of crazy snow child or something, because while other children complained about venturing into the frigid temperatures, I was always happy to be freed from the confines of our small home.  
  
My grandfather, following the Inuit traditions many centuries back, kept a herd of sled dogs that I became rather fond of. However, I was somewhat hurt and confused when even years of care and compassion did not bring the huskies closer to me. They avoided me regularly, trotting away if I headed towards the pack. In a futile attempt to gain the trust of these suspicious creatures, I would spend most of my free time outside, romping in the snow and showing them I was benign. Though they no longer ran away from me, they acted apprehensive if I was around. I also had several human childhood friends, but our friendships somehow began to dissolve as we grew older.  
  
I've had recurring dreams about wolves and mystical creatures for as long as I could remember. When I was younger, the dream sequence would merely consist of me playing with the "cute doggies", or running through the woods. As I got older, though, the dreams turned into nightmares, and at one point, I used to dread falling asleep because I was afraid of these monsters that haunted my dreams. Of course, I never told my grandparents about this, since I didn't want to upset them, and I knew they would overreact. Besides, I was somewhat ashamed of this---I mean, most kids outgrow scary nightmares about monsters chasing them, and I still had them when I was 16.  
  
I first noticed that I was really different from the other girls in junior high, maybe sixth or seventh grade. I had always dreamt of running with the wolves, but I always attributed that to living in Alaska and being around those elements constantly. I was beginning to wonder what was wrong with me, though, when I started to subconsciously distance myself socially from the other prepubescent, boy-crazy teenage girls. I didn't share the popular infatuation with boy bands and belly-baring outfits, nor did I derive pleasure from gossiping about boyfriends. Perhaps, already holding a large amount of household responsibility, I was merely more mature than my peers. But maybe not.  
  
It happened when I was sixteen years old; I was in the middle of my sophomore year at Juneau Public High. I remember that day as if it was frozen in time; immortalized in my mind. It was a brisk, clear day, and I was taking a shortcut home, one that required walking through an open field, filled with breathtaking snow crystals blanketing the trees surrounding the opening. My sharp ears detected a branch snapping behind me, and I spun around in a flash.  
  
I saw five large girls approaching me menacingly---it was a group of seniors who had bullied me since I was young. They weren't the brightest crayons in the box, if you catch my drift---they were kind of slow and dull- witted. However, whatever they held against me---whether it was that I had a sharp mind, or that I didn't dress like Britney Spears---was going to catch up with me sooner or later. They were determined to beat me up, and only my mental and physical quickness had saved me before.  
  
Not only did they have social superiority, but these five were virtual giants. Just for reference, I'm kind of small---I stand at 5'1" and I weigh about 100 pounds---and they towered nearly a foot over me, with brawny arms ready to deliver as much damage as possible. I'm not weak, but that much of an advantage on the girls' part could overpower any muscles that I might have had. They crept closer to me, encircling me to prevent any escape maneuver I might be plotting. I noticed with a start that today was different than typical ambushes---they clutched metal pipes and other miscellaneous weapons they had found discarded in the trash pile.  
  
They shoved me to the ground, and my face smashed into the cold, unforgiving ice, making blood run down my face---everything hurt so much I couldn't tell where it came from. The bullies beat me mercilessly with their weapons, indignation at not being able to trap me before flashing in their eyes. I found myself trembling---but not with fear, as you would think---with rage. As my torturers continued their assault, I felt my body change; I grew taller, heavier and it seemed that I had morphed into some sort of warrior with claws, and teeth. As I clawed through one of the girls to get her off of me, the others backed away and stared wide-eyed at my new body. In a sudden moment of hatred and fury, claws and teeth slashing wildly, I leapt on top of my attacker, and with one mighty swipe of my paw, I slit her throat. It occurred to the rest of them that I was no longer a puny little girl---I was a canine warrior.  
  
Their faces reflected pure terror as they watched their leader fall to the ground, the blood pooling around her slashed neck, her visage permanently frozen in shock. I growled with contempt as I watched them run off like the detestable cowards they were, knowing that if I had half a mind to, I could wipe all four of them out in a split second. They glanced back nervously, and sprinted faster as I howled ferociously into the wind, my nose pointed to the clouded sky.  
  
After the girls disappeared into the horizon, I realized my mind was filled with intense emotions; anxiety, panic, suspicion, and amazement all ran through my head at the same time. I wasn't sure exactly what just happened or what was happening now, but I knew instinctively what I must do. I fled into the forest, an expansive jungle of trees and underbrush stretching for miles each way. I limped into a secure area and rested under some trees, nursing my wounds. For three weeks I stayed in that dark, isolated forest, my mind searching for unimaginable answers to my apprehensions.  
  
I was perched in a ravine one day, collecting food for myself, when I heard the noise of another animal close behind me. I spun around, adrenaline surging through my veins as I remembered the fear of the day of my attack. A wolf, much larger than I was, leapt on top of me and though I fought ferociously, the other creature quickly overpowered me and stood, pinning me to the hard ground with two strong front paws. I squirmed nervously, trembling this time because I was afraid for my life. My heart pounded as I tried to plan a getaway when I heard a soft female voice say gently, "It's okay. I'm here to help you."  
  
I remained on edge, as I had been for the past few weeks, but as if to prove her point, the wolf stepped off my chest and stood next to me. I rose from the ground cautiously, never taking my eyes off her, as I tried to rationalize what just happened. I just heard a voice---a human voice, speaking in English---coming from a wolf. It dawned on me that she must be one of my kind, and while I was still a nervous wreck, I found solace in the prospect of not being the only part human, part wolf "freak".  
  
The wolf melted into a human form, so she was only a bit taller than me. She looked like a female, perhaps in her early to mid twenties, with jet-black hair and stunning green eyes. She seemed to sense my apprehension, as she said simply, "You're a werewolf." I stood, stunned by this sudden piece of news, and she continued, saying, "The werewolves are called Garou; they have the ability to change from human to wolf, with other stages in between." I was breathing heavily and I had still not calmed down enough to utter a coherent sentence, so she went on to explain, "Your mother was a Homid Garou, and your father was human; it's against the Litany---that's the rulebook that all Garou must follow---to breed Garou with Garou."  
  
I was reassured by her soothing voice, and I began to trust her, though I was still wary of anyone unfamiliar to me. I remained composed long enough to ask her, "What do I do now? I can't stay hidden forever!" She told me, "You will go with your tribe---" I cut her off, blurting, "What tribe?" She replied patiently, "Your mother was of the Uktena tribe, a Native American group known for their knowledge of ancient secrets and rituals. Generally Garou stay with the tribe of their parents, but you can choose if you want." I contemplated this, and resolved to meet some members who shared tribal lineage with me.  
  
We talked for the next hour, and I discovered that this individual's name was Riva, who also belonged to the Uktena tribe. She graciously answered all of my questions, and I realized that maybe being a Garou wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. At first, I thought it was unfair to be taken away from my family and friends, but then it hit me that my grandparents were growing too old to care for me much longer, and besides, the Garou would probably be much better friends than any of my superficial human companions.  
  
Riva took me to an area in the forest where she had set up camp, so she could teach me the Garou ways. She told me that to be an interacting member of a tribe, I must complete a Rite of Passage, which involves performing certain duties and being approved by the elders. Riva informed me that after my Rite of Passage, I would need to pick a name that would be used among other Garou and would symbolize my personality and characteristics. Her name was Spirit Rain, because, as a Theurge, she was very in touch with the spirits of the Umbra, and rain symbolized purity.  
  
We chatted for several days, Riva telling me all about the lifestyle I would soon become a part of. One day, Riva approached me cautiously and asked if I felt ready to perform my Rite of Passage. She said that she perceived I was anxious to join the Garou, and she felt I was emotionally and mentally ready to accept the work placed in front of me. I was a little overwhelmed by the responsibility and challenge held by undergoing my Rite of Passage, but I knew that it would come up sooner or later, and I might as well get it over with. I swallowed and told Riva nervously that I would complete my Rite of Passage.  
  
She smiled reassuringly as I took a deep breath and said casually, "So, what do I have to do?" Riva explained that in the Native American tribe of Uktena, there are many secrets that are known only by members of that tribe, and are guarded heavily. She informed me that I must defeat a designated creature of the Wyrm, and after I did, I would be given the name of a place where I must travel to receive my rite of passage ritual. Riva also told me I would learn how to participate in special Uktena meetings that involve performances in the traditional Native American tongue, and tribal attire.  
  
Riva solemnly placed a small mirror---the flip-open kind used to apply powder---in the palm of my hand. I looked at her quizzically, wondering why, in the midst of nationwide quarrels and a fight with the evil powers of the world, I would have to fix my hair. My mentor explained, "We're going to travel into the Umbra." From the weeks of hearing Riva tell me about the Garou and their lifestyle, I had a general concept of the shadow world I was about to enter, but I still didn't understand what significance a mirror held. Riva went on, "In order to step sideways through the Gauntlet, you need a reflective surface, and you have to concentrate."  
  
I just stared at her blankly, not comprehending what exactly she wanted me to do with the mirror. While I marveled at her patience, Riva said, "Look into the mirror and concentrate really hard---don't let any outside distractions even enter your consciousness---and try to reach into the spirit world. Feel yourself moving there; imagine it happening." I gave her one of my skeptical 'I can't do this' looks, and she encouraged me, "Go ahead. Try it. I'll be along after you."  
  
I clasped the glistening object shakily in both hands, staring at it---no, into it---looking for answers, looking for anything behind the painted glass. I tuned everything out until I was barely even aware of my surroundings, and peered at the mirror I held, until I saw the glass ripple. My first instinct was to tell myself that I need to get some sleep, but then I remembered that just because it wasn't something plausible in the mortal world doesn't mean that it can't work for the Garou. I felt my body being pulled into the world opposite mine, one that reflected the surroundings I had just perceived a minute ago.  
  
I looked around as I entered the Umbra and stood, stunned, as I saw the Arctic tundra, except it was a perfect, pristine shadow of the surroundings I left behind. I remained staring wide-eyed at the images around me---the wispy spirit-creatures dancing in the air, the sun burnished bronze by shimmering Umbral clouds. Riva soon entered behind me, shaking me out of the trancelike state of amazement. Her expression conveyed her amusement at my astonishment as she commented, "It's somethin', isn't it?"  
  
I nodded, my mind too focused on my new surroundings to form a sentient reply. Riva placed both her hands on my shoulders and turned me firmly to face her, assuring my attention. "Listen, young one. I am needed at my sept---The Sept of the Rising Sun---and you must complete your Rite of Passage. I cannot help you from here, but you must defeat the Wyrm- creature, solve the riddle, and there you will find my sept where we will celebrate your transition into Garou adulthood." I stammered, "You—You're going to leave me here??? In the Umbra???"  
  
Riva nodded, and put one hand on my arm reassuringly and said earnestly, "I know you can do it. You're cunning, quick, and knowledgeable. Be brave, Kaiya Nakamura, and honor your people." I opened my mouth to protest, but before I knew it, Riva had stepped sideways back through the Gauntlet to the mortal world. I sat down with my navy backpack on my lap and put my head in my hands. What have I gotten myself into?, I thought with a sigh. Though I was well experienced with Arctic conditions, I possessed no familiarity with the Umbra and I began to grow worried about what sort of creatures would hide in this misty spirit world. I only brought what I had on me at the time---a half-frozen water bottle, a couple days' worth of rations, strawberry lip gloss I had retrieved from my house when my grandparents were away, and the mirror from Riva---but I wasn't worried about running out of supplies. I was afraid that I wouldn't know what to do with the Wyrm-creature I was supposed to fight.  
  
Before, I figured that I would be fighting a giant bear or something; it would just require quick strategy and brute strength, but now I realized that I would get an early introduction to the harsh life of a Garou. I could be fighting a water spirit capable of drowning me in a whirling tide, or a misshapen Black Spiral Dancer chasing me into an icy cave. The apprehension I felt came not from a fear of facing creatures more powerful than I, but rather from the thought that I had no idea what I would have to fight, and I could in no way prepare for my destiny.  
  
I rose from the cold rock upon which I had perched myself, stretching my legs to warm them up. Wisps of hair whipped my face as Umbral winds snatched them out of my loose ponytail. I decided that I could focus my thoughts better if I explored this mystical place, and morphed to Lupus in order to facilitate traveling. My shoulder-length, dark brown hair seemed to retract as my homid form grew taller and larger into Crinos and then melted into a wiry, reddish-brown furred wolf standing on all fours.  
  
Though my lupus form was not as sensitive to weather conditions as the homid one, I turned my head to the side in order to avoid the rapidly increasing blow of the winter winds. I squinted through barely-open eyes as I perceived a tornado-like storm heading my way. My instincts told me to get the hell out of there, and I backed up nervously as a fifteen foot whirlwind spun in front of my face. A creature emerged from the tempest, one that I assumed to be a Bane. The Wyrm-spirit was a mass of energy and light, and it quivered in excitement while spitting out intermittent zaps of electricity and miniature lightning bolts.  
  
The Bane grew to twice my size as it towered over me, zipping around me hungrily as it assessed how much of a threat I would be. As I watched the frightening spirit, I had been unconsciously edging backwards, which I noticed as I realized I was stuck between the Bane and a raging river filled with floating chunks of ice. The lightning-monster loomed over me, its appendages swerving dangerously close to my body, threatening to electrocute me with one swipe. It zoomed up into the sky, opened up a sizzling, gaping hole in its face, and plummeted down at breakneck speed, ready to consume me whole, and I shielded my face with my arms, waiting for the crunch of my bones beneath its mighty jaws…  
  
To be continued 


	2. Lone Wolf cont'd

Chapter 2  
  
I waited for the monster to devour my body in one gulp of electricity, but the shock never came. I opened one eye tentatively and I realized that the beast, unable to penetrate my thick body with its relatively flimsy Umbral physical form, had split into a thousand tiny lightning bolts. Relief washed over me until it entered my mind that an army of electricity- shooting spirits were no easier a foe than one large Bane. I morphed into lupus, facilitating an escape between the hordes of buzzing masses of electricity. My now sleek, four-legged wolf form slipped under the swarm of creatures and away from the dangerously raging river. I turned around as soon as I had sprinted a few yards away from the river's edge. The mini- Banes were not to be fooled by this transformation---they were already chasing after me.  
  
Now that I was safely away from the river, I morphed back into Crinos, believing that my war-form would save me from whatever Wyrm- creature crossed my path. As the spirits raged around me, they tried to peck my skin, each time giving me a minute shock, like a horribly painful mosquito bite. I roared as ten or fifteen of them attacked me at once, causing my insides to squirm as electricity shot through my body. I clawed at the sizzling balls frantically, but for each one that I destroyed, a new one appeared.  
  
Without warning, the tiny bolts of electricity ceased to shock me and scurried away from my skin. I hardly had time to wonder what happened when they formed the sole Bane again. However, this was not the spirit I first encountered---It had given itself a monstrous physical form resembling an inbred gargoyle that mated with a hermaphroditic buffalo. (Don't even ask me how that happened; I guess it was the best battle form.) It seemed recharged by the conversion; it pulsed with energy as it readied itself for the fight. This time I charged it fearlessly, using the combination of wolf reflexes and human strategy to circumvent its attacks and deliver my own. Bolts of electricity flew out through the mouth of the Bane, burning my skin with a hissing, sizzling sound and the smell of putrid flesh. I howled furiously and dug deeper into the mass of fur and electricity, my claws slashing through currents as if they were water.  
  
I soon became frustrated at the fact that the Bane was only minimally injured by my attacks, and decided to try a different method. I discovered my backpack thrown behind a snowdrift where I left it, objects strewn about the ground. A thought entered my mind. Aquafina. I nimbly unscrewed the cap to the water bottle and cast a stream of the cool liquid at the beast. As the splash of water hit the Bane in the face, infiltrating the sensitive skin of its eyes and nose, the creature emitted an inhuman screech that tainted the pure Umbral environment with its cacophony. Ignoring the displeasure to my ears, I advanced on the Bane, driving it backwards.  
  
It took to the air, leaping over me onto the fluffy white snow blanketing the ground. I whipped around and growled, unsheathing my claws as I made deep marks in the spirit's physical form. It was not especially hurt, but showed displeasure at the attack. I circled around it and pounced before the creature had time to react. I spread my body around it, clenching my limbs around the quivering form in an attempt to confine it. It oscillated underneath me, trying to free itself from the hairy prison in which I had encased the beast.  
  
I used my long Crinos legs to push off the ground I was barely touching, moving the creature closer to the icy river I had recently avoided. It squirmed uncomfortably as the Bane approached the water involuntarily, as if the noise of rushing rapids triggered bad memories. With all my might, I threw myself---and the Wyrm spirit---into the frigid river, attempting to remain in control of the tortured Bane. It shot lightning bolts at me in a last-ditch effort to stop me as it descended into the chilly grave of rushing water and swirling eddies.  
  
Though my flesh smoldered briefly, the cool liquid around me soothed my wounds while it disposed of my enemy. My eyes smarted as droplets of half-frozen water splashed at my face, clouding my vision temporarily. I fought ferociously to stay atop of my opponent partially to keep the electricity spirit under the waves, and partially because my warrior form did not lend itself to swimming. An alert sounded in my mind as I realized that water is an excellent carrier of electricity, and being in the water may not be the best idea. I quickly shifted to lupus, hoping that my doggy- paddle combined with a light, nimble body could get me out quickly.  
  
I reached the bank in a matter of seconds that seemed like years, but I eventually dragged myself exhaustedly out of the frigid depths, resting on the snow-covered bank. A spark caught my eye in the middle of the river as the Bane's physical form degraded and the electric core was left unprotected in the middle of a raging river. The water lit up with one giant explosion of energy as the Bane was obliterated, sizzling everything in the water and producing a fine steam rising above the surface. I summoned the little energy I had left and stood up, turning my back to the evil destroyed in the river. My muscles ached with fatigue, though I had not noticed any pain during the fight.  
  
Transforming back to homid, I grabbed my backpack and retrieved my discarded, empty water bottle from the dirty slush, tossing it into my bag. I rustled through the front pocket of my backpack, and upon finding the shiny flip-up mirror among the other items, I quickly stepped out of the Umbra. I was back in Alaska---real, spirit-less, thank-Gaia-I'm-on-solid- ground Alaska. I glanced around, wary of potential predators, but spotted none, though I kept giving myself false alarm by catching the movement of an animal in the corner of my eye. Gazing through the seemingly endless forest of leafless trees, I squinted through my pathetic homid eyes to spot a figure standing a few hundred yards away.  
  
It appeared to be a wolf, but for some reason, it seemed vaguely familiar to me---maybe as a werewolf you feel kin towards wolves, I thought. Just to be safe, I shifted to lupus again and strode towards the curious character through the woods. As I approached, the wolf stood calmly, watching me enter its territory with clear green eyes. Mentally wondering why the wolf wasn't either fleeing or acting aggressively, I braced myself for attack as I pondered the occurrence. Finally, though, my dense mind lit upon the answer: Riva! Of course she would come find me after my rite of passage was completed, though how she knew I finished I never understood.  
  
The grayish wolf, flecked with even deeper gray specks, morphed to warrior form, and then melted down to homid. I did the same, and saw my mentor standing in front of me with a smile on her face. Riva placed on hand on my shoulder, congratulating me on my success. I accepted the praise, and then questioned her, "So, now what do I do?" Riva opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it, thinking better of whatever she had in mind. She said slowly, "Well…the elders will, of course, give you your formal rite of passage ritual at the moot, and then they will choose your course in life. They will send you off to a sept to become part of a pack, and then place your pack with the care of a certain goal or purpose."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked playfully, cocking my head to the side in a most wolfish gesture. Riva grinned again and morphed into lupus, motioning for me to follow her. I dropped into my wolf form as well, galloping after her through the snow. She called back to me, "I was supposed to give you a riddle or something for you to decode, but the elders are getting restless---they don't want your future packmates twiddling their thumbs anymore. They sent me out here to get you and bring you back immediately after your rite of passage. I'm just lucky you were already done---I really didn't want to have to sit on the sidelines while you fought a Bane." Riva paused, catching her breath. She then continued, "We're going to the Sept of the Rising Sun, where you'll have a quick rite of passage ritual, and then we'll cart you off to the Sept of the Seven Suns, where you'll join your pack." I nodded in affirmation and the rest of our journey through the snowy landscape was relatively silent, save a few questions shooting from my direction that were briskly answered by the tired Riva.  
  
I trotted quietly behind my mentor, pondering my future. Would the elders be satisfied with my rite of passage? Would they accept me as one of them? Would I like my packmates or would we fight endlessly? I sighed as well as wolf can, and resolved to make the best of whatever the werewolves decided to throw at me, even if it might not be what I had in mind for my life. I trudged on, making up scenarios in my mind of daring battles in which I triumphed and creatures of the Wyrm cowered in my presence.  
  
I looked up as Riva stopped abruptly and stared at the looming figure in front of us. She bowed her wolf's head in deference to the broad, tall wolf in front of us. He was a sturdy, full-coated deep gray wolf with Native American accessories completing his dignified appearance. The wolf, obviously an elder, spoke to Riva, saying in the Garou tongue two brief words: "Come in." 


End file.
